Christmas with the Boys
by zelda49
Summary: [Miracle] Krista wasn't able to fly home to see her family for Christmas, so the team invited her to celebrate with them.


_Here's a little something I cooked up to amuse myself, and to see if I could still write fiction. It's a modification of the Christmas seen in the movie. "Krista" is a student at U Minn, and waitress at the bar that is the unofficial hangout of the team. She knows them all well, especially the Minnesota boys, having worked at the bar the previous4 years while she was in school. She wasn't able to fly home to Michigan to see her family for Christmas, so the boys invited her to their celebration…_

"Your girl left these at my place," Mac was saying as Silky opened the box, "with some, uh, milk and cookies."

"Unbelievable," Silky mumbled, holding the panties and blushing while his teammates hooted and hollered. "Okay, okay, my turn. Come here, Krista." He reached for a small white box that was lying on the table, and looked at where Krista was standing with Magic near the entrance to the kitchen. "Come on, it won't be as bad as mine," he smiled.

Krista smiled back and rolled her eyes in mock annoyance. "All right, all right," she said, walking over to Silky.

"We wanted to get something for our favorite waitress for putting up with all our crap."

Krista laughed. "It must be the keys to a Porsche, then."

"Noooo, but this one you have to open with Rizzo."

"With Rizzo? How come?" she asked.

"You'll see when you open it," he told her.

Krista looked across the room at Rizzo, trying to figure out what exactly was going on, but he seemed as clueless as she was. So, with a shrug of her shoulders, and an ominous glance at Silky, she walked around the table to where Rizzo was sitting.

He rose as she approached, and smiled shyly at her, an expression which she returned oblivious to the winks and nudges being traded around the table. It was a well known secret among the boys that Rizzo was pretty smitten with Krista, and all were sure she harbored the same feelings, but so far nothing passed friendship had developed between the two.

"You don't know anything about this?" she asked when she reached him.

"I'm as in the dark as you are," he laughed.

"Oh boy. This is going to be interesting then," she said, grinning. "Shall we?"

"You do it," he said, putting his arm around her shoulders. "It's your present."

She nodded, and turned her attention to the box in her hand. It was about the size one might expect of a box that contained a large pin or other piece of jewelry, and had a bright red bow on the top. Mercifully, it was not taped shut, so she lifted the top off and peeked inside.

"What is it?" Rizzo asked.

She threw her head back and laughed. "This is why I had to open it with Rizzo!"

"What is it?" he asked again.

"It's mistletoe."

At that the boys went crazy. Rizzo blushed crimson and looked down at Krista, who looked up at him, still giggling.

"I believe there's a tradition involving mistletoe at Christmas…" Jimmy began before being interrupted.

"Kiss her!" shouted O.C.

"Yeah, Rizzo, kiss her!" Bah urged.

"Come on!" yelled Mac.

Rizzo turned to face Krista, his arm slipping from her shoulders to her waist. She turned into him as well, sliding her hands up to his shoulders, and stopped giggling. He looked into her bright blue eyes, she into his dark brown ones. They shared another shy smile as he leaned in and kissed her softly. His arms tightened around her waist, hers around his neck, her fingers playing with his hair as their lips drew apart.

"Yeah baby!" It was O.C. again, and his exclamation touched off whistles and catcalls from the rest of the team. Coach Patrick laughed, and even Herb smiled through the commotion. Krista and Rizzo grinned at each other.

Suddenly becoming conscious of how many people were in the room, Krista turned in Rizzo's arms. "Thanks boys," she said. "_Best_ Christmas present I ever got."

The team applauded, and Krista moved to head back to her place in the kitchen entryway.

"Sit here with me," Rizzo told her, leading her over to his chair and pulling her down on his lap. She smiled agreement, and leaned back against him, settling into his arms.

Jimmy, in his Santa suit, rose from his chair near the Christmas tree. "We still got two more presents to open up…"

_There are several more parts to this series, but this is the only one I'm posting until I figure out how this whole fanfiction thing works :) If you're interested in reading the others, they can be found on my LJ until I get them posted here. Comments and reviews are always welcome, and thanks for reading!_


End file.
